wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 3.3.3 (undocumented changes)
General *You can now mount inside Blackrock Mountain, as well as the Train Depot in Gnomeregan (the non-instanced portion), and a whole lot of other instances that have seeming 'outdoor' areas. *Items sold to vendors now stay in the buyback page even if you log off. *The size of Northrend herb models has been increased. Items *Equipping no longer triggers a 30 second cooldown. * Jepetto Joybuzz now sells three new toys: , , and . * now has a new icon. * now has a darker grey-blue color. * is now uncommon quality. NPCs *Vol'jin had his model updated. *High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque had his model updated and now has a different voice. His dialogue has also been changed slightly. *Varian Wrynn now properly wields one blade instead of two. *Bryan Landers has been moved to the opposite side of the counter in Dalaran's engineering shop, Like Clockwork. *The blue serpent texture now has a darker shade. *Thrall's Doomhammer model has been updated. Classes Druids *Cat form now has a unique dodge animation. Professions * now requires one each of , , and , down from three. * now requires a and a (old - and ). *Various fishing skill enhancement items such as Nightcrawlers and Sharpened Fish Hooks now automatically apply to an equipped fishing pole without having to select it. Simply equip the pole and right-click the lure. *Milling cast time has been reduced to 1 second. Quests * no longer requires players to use to create and are given the drink upon accepting the quest. Dungeons Utgarde Pinnacle *King Ymiron now properly announces each "Longboat Ancestor" every 20%. Icecrown Citadel *You can now use the Goblin Rocket Pack during the Gunship Battle while under the effect of Deathbringer's Will. User Interface *Dungeon Finder System **If a player joins a dungeon run that already has been started, he/she will now be teleported to your group guide's current location, instead of to the entrance of the instance. **The "ready check" when your group has been formed now scales with player UI. **The Vote Kick option no longer has a 15-minute cooldown. Zarhym |quote= }} **Players can now see how long they are in queue while waiting for a group. *Players can now be queued for battlegrounds and arenas at the same time. *On the login screen, "Account Name" has been changed to "Battle.net Account Name" *Quest items in a player's inventory are now clearly marked with a golden border to make them more easily identifiable. *In the character list screen Hunters are shown wearing their ranged weapons instead of their main/off hand weapons *Placing a bid on an item in the auction house now displays a confirmation dialogue box to confirm the bid and the amount; previously only buyouts had confirmation boxes. *The map for Wintergrasp now displays the time remaining to the next battle even if the player is not in Northrend. *You can now set raid marks on NPCs/mobs without being in a group. Achievements * The following achievements have been added: ** Feat of Strength: ** Feat of Strength: Glyphs * The changed to "Increases the critical strike damage bonus of your Flame Shock damage by 60%.". * now increases damage by 25%, up from 20%. Technical *During the scan of the machine on the login screen, users using Windows 98 (or older), and users using outdated hardware will receive an warning message telling them their system will not be supported in future versions of Wow. Datth |quote= }} Bug Fixes *Fixed the Priest Levitate Wall Climbing Bug. *Fixed a bug in which mob death animations were sometimes played twice. *Fixed a bug in which procs did not properly show up in the combat log. *Fixed a bug in Magisters' Terrace in which shapeshifted druids could not directly change forms during Gravity Lapse, and had to shift back to human form first. References 3.3.3